


Natural Grace

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Martial Arts, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has a natural grace to the way he moves that Dee can’t help but notice, especially once he discovers what’s behind it.
Kudos: 2





	Natural Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 178: Graceful at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

The first time Dee caught Ryo doing Tai Chi it took his breath away. Ryo had a way of doing that anyway without even trying, simply because he was gorgeous, sexy, and clearly wasn’t aware of the effect he had on other people, but this was different.

He was never one to slouch, he had good posture, standing straight and… okay, not tall, he was shorter than Dee by several inches but that didn’t matter. The way he stood made him seem taller than he really was, and maybe that had something to do with this.

Perfect poise, perfect balance, slow, controlled movements, always smooth, never jerky, flowing from one position to the next with a kind of liquid grace Dee had never seen anyone exhibit until that moment. He was rooted to the spot; he couldn’t have taken his eyes off his partner if his life had depended on it. He’d been working with Ryo for more than eight months and despite all their conversations about everything under the sun, somehow this had never come up? Why had Ryo never mentioned he was into this stuff?

Dee wished he could join in, try to emulate Ryo’s gracefulness, but he had a feeling if his partner knew he was being observed he’d immediately stop, flustered, and blushing furiously. He got embarrassed about the most ridiculous things. Still, Dee remained where he was, drinking in every movement, savoring the illicit visual treat to be replayed in his mind’s eye later. He only slipped away when Ryo’s workout routine seemed to be winding down, and never said anything about it to his partner.

But if anything, after that day he watched Ryo even more closely than he had before, noticing the almost effortless grace of his movements when doing everyday things, like running lightly up the stairs, or stooping to pick up something he’d dropped, or even simply turning around when someone spoke to him.

‘He’s like a dancer,’ Dee decided, as Ryo pushed his chair back from his desk and rose to his feet.

“Stop staring at me like that!”

“Huh?” Dee blinked up at Ryo, who was frowning at him.

“All you do lately is stare. Doesn’t matter what I’m doing, whenever I turn around you’re watching me. It’s making me uncomfortable.”

“Sorry.” What else could Dee do except apologise? “I can’t help myself; it’s the way you move.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Absolutely nothin’. You move better than anyone I’ve ever met, like a gymnast, or a dancer. Makes me feel awkward and clumsy by comparison. Kinda envious too. I mean, sometimes it’s like there’s no effort involved, everything you do just flows. Guess I’ve been watchin’ ya, tryin’ to figure out how you do it.”

He must have said the right thing because Ryo visibly relaxed, even smiled, probably relieved that Dee wasn’t perving over him, although in all honesty he’d never stopped doing that.

“I do martial arts. Maybe I could teach you.”

“That would be awesome!”

The End


End file.
